That's Life
by Bill-Panda
Summary: AU Cross-Dimensional: It seemed like after getting hired somewhere he didn't want to work, everything changed for the better... Kenta finally got the dream job he wanted, but what was the road to get it? HiroKenta, and mentions of other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

A.N.: Sorry for being a jerk if you have read this before. I was just annoyed with a lot of things and being a review whore and not getting any did suck. I will... try to get better. But please! Tell me what you think. I do want to get better at writing, and I would love constructive reivews.

Sorry again.

Read and Review

**Disclamer: I do not own Digimon.**

* * *

**_Prologue:_**

**Dreams...**

**While we were younger, we all had them, before life ruined our pursuit of them. Usually they involved for boys, a wanting for hero work, like firefighter, or being a police officer, or become… ugh, a sports star. For girl, I imagine, stereotypically, royalty, or care giving. There are toys and other things of the sort that build us up on the want to become these dream occupations. Unfortunately, after not only our parents telling us that anything is possible, and various others doing the same thing, life pops the bubble that is our dreams. Be it the dream is impossible, you find out that your dream in reality is not what you thought it would be, or something(s) blocking the pathway. What was the thing that stopped me from my dream? We'll get back to that later. Lets just start at the beginning.**

**You know that theory that you are born with your sexuality? I think that I always knew I was gay. I found most of my male classmate more attractive than my female classmates. I guess you can say that I 'came out of the closet' at the age of 9, when my parents asked me if there was anyone I liked, not really mentioning anyone before. They, thankfully, did not care and actually support me on it… mostly. I say that because my dad, in an attempt to make me more manly (he actually said that to me when I was in high school), had me try out for /wanted me to watch sports: soccer and basketball. Needless to say, while not really liking them to begin with, I grew to HATE THEM, and his plan didn't honestly work. I do know more about them, and can have an actual conversation about them… and as much as I hate to admit it, that knowledge did kind of help attain my dream occupation. Ugh. **

**What was occupation that I wanted? To have my own fashion line walk down runways across the world, and to have model's wear my cloths in magazines. Initially, it was just a way to annoy my dad, wanting me to be more masculine. And eventually, my love of it grew and grew, and eventually became my passion. Drawing and sketching my own dresses and jackets, and putting together outfits. Now, that I say that, remember when I said that life pops your dream bubble and stops you from attaining it one way or another? I couldn't find any corporations and agencies that would take me in for any internship. And not, they actually liked what I have done, they just want people who have more experience. In high school, I was designing the cloths for the plays and I started the fashion club. While they respected that, they wanted me to have one thing… It's annoying that I needed a piece of paper that says "I KNOWS FASHIONS REALLY GOOD LIKE". **

**My college funds really didn't exist, because of life screwing my family like a three-dollar whore. Luckily for my family and I, after a while, one gets used to it and found ways around it. Why am I writing this? Because I love Avenue Q too much and I do feel like what I went through, I would be a puppet that lived there. What did I do to try and get my dream and how did I get to where I was now? My story starts here.**

* * *

_**Chapter 1:**_

**With me needing money, and with me of working in fast food like I did in high school, my search for a new job was hard and annoying. After a while, I finally found one that paid well, enough for me living and having the ability save… as much as I hate sports, I love my dad for being partly why I got my last job.**

* * *

"Why is nowhere awful hiring?"

Sigh, I can't find anywhere to work. Not only do I need more than what the hellhole that my current job at McDonalds pays, I don't want to even want to touch another fast food 'burger' or look at 'french fries'. I have been working there for about 5 years. Now that I need an expensive piece of paper to get the ability to work in my field I was hoping that I would earn more… ha! Nope.

Trying not only to save money for college, I kinda want to move out. As much as I love that my parents are not making me pay rent, I just don't feel like a proper adult while living with them still. Plus, I might want to actually invite a boyfriend over and not have my parents embarrass me right away.

That was another thing that I have trouble with, finding myself a boyfriend. Except for Takato ALL the guys I find are the ones that make me feel bad about being gay. I can't stand any of the ones from high school, and I do not trust any of the guys that Takato sets me up with. I know he means well, but no, he is the worst matchmaker ever.

We met in high school, working together for a play our freshman year. With him being an artist and wanting to be a painter, and with me being in the fashion club and love making cloths, would take care of all the stuff that the drama department needed. I would make the costumes, and he would help make and create all the backgrounds and props.

We were together for a year. Unfortunately proving that life sucks and is unfair, our relationship didn't last. I don't blame him or Jenrya for it though. I just wished that I had more success following him. Near the end of our relationship, I noticed that he was growing apart from me and falling for Jenrya instead. I asked him one day about it and he freaked out, claming that it was nothing. I asked who he was and how he knows Takato, and found out that they knew each other in grade school. He moved away just after they got kind of close.

Putting two and two together (Takato's reaction, and the fact that Jenrya looked upset that I was dating Takato), I realized that he was Takato's grade school crush, and Jenrya returns the feeling now. And I do have to admit… he is really good looking. After that, we had a long conversation about it, whether or not he still had feelings for him. Admitting that he does, we decided to break up. As black and white as it sounds, I feel like being with Jen, he would be happier. He and his parents feel bad about it, but as long as he is happy, I'm ok with it.

Anyway, after looking for about about a year now I just don't seem to have any luck. I can't find any convenience/drug stores that hire right now, and like I said before… No. More. Fast. Food. Deciding to stop looking at some websites and filling out applications, I feel the need to just look at something that isn't the newspaper or computer screen.

"Hey, mom, I'm going out to the mall, do you want me to get anything while I'm out?"

"No, I'm good, thanks for asking"

"Okay, see you I don't know when." I hear my mom laugh at that, that for some reason …

Walking by the Matsuda Bakery, I stop by for a snack. I really wish that Takato's family would hire me full time to work in their bakery. That would be my only exception to working fast food. It would be like fast bread. His parents know what I'm trying to do though, and said that I could work there part time, just not full time. I am allowed free bread most of the time. Though I do feel bad and pay a lot of the time.

"Hey Kenta!" I see that it's from Takato's mom. I really like her, she is a very kind woman, and she is the one that would give me a part time here.

"Hey, , just wanted something to distract myself from newspapers and computers."

She frowns slightly, "I'm sorry you can't find a better paying full time."

Sighing, "It's fine, it's just annoying though, and I'm debating whether or not to just pull a 'Tiana' and work for like 16 hours on an average day, here and at McGross."

"Oh, no honey, don't do that. It does help with getting money, but it sucks all the life out of you. I did that when I was your age, and I regretted it. The jobs I had were bad, but not as bad as how it sounds there."

"It wouldn't be so bad if the co-workers weren't complete jerks, and the customers weren't stupid." Mostly because some of the co-workers are the jerks that made fun of me during high school, and the customers asking for stuff that was soooooo out there and for stuff that we don't have on our menu and stuff from other fast food chains.

"Haha, well, I hope you find something soon, and no, I know you want to do that, but I will not let you work here and there, I'm not letting you go through that hell as well." … As much as I hate to admit it, she is right. Doing that would be bad, and ruin my life.

"So… if I find a job that I don't hate you would let me do it?" I ask while I'm 'buying' the bread I have.

Pondering that for a minute, "…I guess, just don't push yourself too much. And you don't have to pay all the time, I told you it was alright if you don't, multiple times and for multiple reasons."

"I know, I just feel bad when I don't, but thanks." Waving as I leave, I walk to my primary destination eating some of what I picked out.

I love this mall so much. It was a strip mall, were all the primary entrances and exits are confined in a building, protecting you from all the natural elements, which I love. Walking around the mall for an hour, window shopping, and criticizing what the primary clothing outlet, I notice on a bulletin board that they are hiring, but only at Yagami's, a sports shop that they have that's kinda close by (it's not in the mall, just across the parking lot), for overnight stocking… The overnight stocking I don't mind, I actually wouldn't mind that at all, and it is better than most of the jobs I have been finding. Plus it's kinda close by (making me wonder why I didn't check hiring opportunities here). But why did the SPORTS store have to be hiring.

After thinking about it for a few minutes, debating the pros and cons of where I'm working now and working at Yagami's, and sighing, I trudge over the store. As I was making my way out the mall and over to the sports store, I can't stop thinking about that name, it just sounds familiar.

When I finally got there, I realize two things. One, this was a bigger store than I thought it was going to be. Second, I find out why exactly why that name was familiar: it's a family owned store when I saw that the guy that was at the register was Taichi Yagami, the captain (and star) of the soccer team while I was in high school…"Hey, what are you doing here fashion Queen?" And he was also what seemed like your stereotypical homophobic jock.

"I was wondering about the overnight stock position that was here, not knowing that you worked here."

"Yeah, well, why would you be interested in it?"

"Because not only do I know more about sports than I let on, I would like to actually get a 3rd shift job." Saying that certainly did bring a shock to his face… teehee I love when people find out I actually do know stuff about sports. And not only did I shock him when I told him, I actually had a 10 minute conversation about soccer with him.

"…Ok, so you do know… stuff… about sports, but how do I know you are a decent worker?"

"I have been working ever since I was 15, you can even call up my manager, same place for 5 years, and I have done overnight work randomly for about 2 years now."

I heard another voice come from the back of the store say "If I call up your manager right now, would they say that?" Looking behind me, I see a man walking closer..

"Umm, ye…yes, they would." I have to admit… this man is kinda intimidating. "Why?"

"Because, it would be nice to have someone who not only has worked that long, but actually knows sports information. What's the number of where you work?" I give it to him, and he returns to the back of the store, to where I guess is the storage room is.

"Wh…who was that?"

"'That' would be my dad, and if you are being honest, I think you just got the position… and I am thankful for that."

"…Why?"

"Because the last person who worked that 'overnight' position just up and quit a few days ago, and I have been working double shifts for the past few days."

"Oh… eww, I'm sorry, I hate working double shifts, yay money, boo working for longer periods of time."

"Heh, yeah, well, I hope you do actually get the job and replace him now, not only to give me a break from here, but… because you actually know stuff about sports and can talk with me about it… the last person here just knew how to not sleep at night and how to put stuff in the right area in the store." …Really?

"…Wow."

After a while, Taichi's dad came back "I talked to your manager, she said that you were looking for a job for a while now, and that if I hire you, you don't have to go back, so, when can you start?"

"Umm, if that's the case, tonight, if you want, to give Taichi a break."

Taichi looked at his dad and gave a very enthusiastic nod "Yes, please dad."

"Haha, well, if you want, that's fine with me. Sorry, but you will need to be here tonight as well Tai, I would like you to give him some training tonight. Now lets talk about something else, your manager told me why you wanted to find somewhere else to work. How much did you make there?"

"I was making $7.50 an hour there."

"Hmhmm, well, I feel you will enjoy this. This position will be mostly overnight, restocking the store, and occasionally work a day shift every so often as well. So, because I'll be giving you a very weird schedule, as well as the reason why you are searching, your pay here will be $12 per hour."…Wh…what?

I was just standing there, in shock, for a few minutes, blinking and staring at Taichi's dad, I can't believe I'll be making almost twice her. "Th…thank you sir"

Smiling, he says, "You are welcome. Now, I'll see you at 9pm." And with that, he turns around and returns to the back of the store again.

"Lucky, you will make more than me. Why are you job hunting for better paying jobs?"

"Firstly, I asked my manager for a raise, and she told me no. Even though I worked there for years, they have too many workers there to give me a raise. Secondly, I'm not telling you, you will just make fun of me."

"Come on, tell me… tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell me, tell…"

"FINE! Gosh… that was annoying. I… I was trying to save some money so I can go to college."

"…That's it? Then why didn't you tell me the first time? And why did you think I would make fun of you?"

"Because I want to major in fashion."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Read and review

**_Chapter 2:_**

**While I hate to admit it, it was enjoyable to work there. Mr. Yagami was very wonderful person for giving me that job, and pay… I still can't believe that I made more than Tai. Actually, there was another shock. I expected Tai to make fun of me, or at least comment about me being really gay. He, unexpectedly, didn't…**

* * *

"So, you will be working for Taichi?" Takato asks. After I told Taichi I wanted to major in fashion, which I EXPECTED him to make fun of me but didn't, I actually filled out an application and other forms for Mr. Yagami. He gave me a few things, like my weekly schedule, and … IT… But while I was home looking to relax, and … change to work… I decided to go visit the Matsuda Bakery again, looking to fill out the 'application' there. Takato was back home on his date with Jen, and I told him Taichi's family owns that store.

This will be an interesting experience. Working for/with the one person I hated most in school.

"Technically, I'll be working for his dad, so no."

"No offence, but I still can't believe you working inside of a sports store." Mr. Matsuda says. Nice man, but is unintentionally impolite, and not the brightest bulb.

"Especially one that Taichi is working at, or that his family owns." Mrs. Yagami says.

"Oh, trust me, it completely weird, and I just hope that he won't make that much fun of me." I really really hope that's not the case. I don't want to regret quitting McDonalds…

"I do too, he was such a jerk to you, at least Jen said that he would beat up anyone who did anything to me... Oh, crap sorry." Takato…

"Takato, it's fine, I'm over it, and I've had a while to as well." I really am. The moment we had that conversation, I knew that you would be happier with Jen and got over that fact really fast. I almost hate to say it, but I feel like our relationship was based primarily on convenience. We were only out guys, and we met in high school drama club… I loved when we were together don't get me wrong. I just think that Jen and Takato were meant to be together.

"I know, but…" Takato has that guilty look still… I know the perfect way of getting rid of it…

"If you say anything along the lines of 'I'm sorry for dating Jen and dumping you' I will smack you." … Threatening him right in front of his parents… Genius!

"…Never mind"

"And I'm sorry for threatening your son's face, Mr. and Mrs. Matsuda."

Mrs. Matsuda laughs, "Haha, no it's fine, just don't send him to the hospital, or I might have to fire you before you start working." Err… Don't want that to happen… That would be the weirdest thing to have on my resume. 'I got fired before my first day by smacking a co-worker'. No thank you. Plus, I really want to work here.

"Don't worry, I won't. But I do have to go home again soon, and put one my… Ugh, uniform." Yes, the 'IT' from earlier was my uniforms… Why do I have to wear a uniform for a stocking job where no one but the cameras will see me? The day position, sure. That makes sense. I have to wear a white t-shirt and this jersey that says Yagami's on the back… It's cute-ish, I guess. If I have to hate a sport the least it would be basketball.

But I have to wear something different while working at night… It's a t-shirt that makes me look like I'm on a soccer team… It looks like it will look good on me; I just don't want to actually wear it. I'm just lucky that I'm not forced to wear an awful pair shorts as well. "I don't get why I have to look like a soccer player when I work at night. Or at all."

"I would pay big money just to see you work in a sporting good store wearing a shirt that makes you look like a soccer player." Mr. Matsuda says. "Or a basket ball player."

"If you want, I will work tomorrow with it on as well if you pay me more." I say, laughing. I still have to go home to ear and change. And tell my parents that they will see me less now. "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Matsuda, bye Takato, see you tomorrow." I wave good-bye as I head home; with my schedule I have working there. Two jobs… anywhere form 7 to 12 hours of my day eaten up by working… Should I be concerned that I'm happy about that?

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL 

I get to work about a half hour before I have to start. When I got there, there was like no one there, what's there average day look like here? Wondering if this was going to be a short lived employment be not having enough customers; Taichi brought me out of my thoughts. "Wow, you're early" … Early? This was early?

"I wanted to get a start on learning, and I didn't want to be late on my first day either." I say, deciding to buy into this me being early thing… Just wanting to see what he says. Is it really unnatural to be to work before you have to start?

"You are going to make me look bad if you keep this up." … I guess it is. Trust me Taichi, if this is 'Early' for you, it's not going to be hard to make you look bad at working. "Go to the office and wait for me. I'll be there as soon as we close for the night." Nodding, I walk back to where I say Mr. Yagami showed me before. I was about half way there before I heard him say "… And by the way, that looks weirdly good on you."

…

Wait.

What?

He did NOT just say that…

… Did he?

I really just heard him commenting on how I look… in clothing… Wow.

After a few minutes of looking back at him, staring, looking forward and staring at him, I continue on my way to the back, to wait. When I get there, I'm debating between texting Takato that he said that. I decided not to, ultimately thinking that this day was already weird enough for the world, let alone his and my family.

He eventually comes to the back, telling me hat I was about to go on a 'tour' of the area, and that he was going to 'show me the ropes'. "Ok, this is the office slash break room slash cubby area. This is where you punch in, and take a break, obviously." Break? There was like no one here, and you and your dad were the only ones working. How do you go on break?

"Wait, a break? I only saw you here today. How many employees do you have working here?" I ask. I'm really confused. How busy is this place?

Then he began to tell me things I feared the most about working here. "It's the weekend, and on the weekend we are usually not busy, to where we can get away with just one person working. As for people who work here, Daisuke, from our soccer team if you remember him…" Oh, trust me, I remember him quite well Taichi. He had the I.Q. of a rock, and the temper of an Ox. He was also one of the worst offenders of making fun of me.

"Great, just like high school all over again." I sarcastically whisper, not as quietly as I though, because Taichi I guess heard me.

"… Hmm? What do you mean?" Taichi asks.

"I am working will all the Jocks that went through school with me." Not looking forward to working here. I should just start re-looking now.

"… I mean, why the sarcasm?" … Really? Again, he says something stupid? Or does he mean that? Looking right at him, I say "… Are you being serious? Taichi…"

"You CAN call me Tai, I'm used to hear people call me that nowadays." He interrupted.

"…Ok then. Tai, you do remember that all of the soccer team made fun of me every day practically, right? I HATED going some days, and pretended to be sick to skip. At least some of them didn't join in. Though, out of all of them, YOU were the worst, and Daisuke was close behind."

I know that I probably shouldn't have said that to him, especially now that I'm on the clock. And kinda working for him. But it feels good to say that to him now. Waiting for him to say something, or even acknowledge the fact I said anything, no one moves, for a few minutes.

Then, he did the one thing that I never saw coming, he looks to me, and says "… I'm sorry… For everything that we did and said in high school, and the comment I made earlier today." He apologizes to me, and actually looks sad.

"… I hope you don't mind I don't believe you, after three years of it non-stop."

"No, I understand." He says. I have to know now…

"… Why did you do it? Because it was easy? Because it made you feel better?" Why did he do it?

" No… Its… Never mind. What's important is that I did it, and I was wrong. I'm sorry that what we did and I guarantee that those who work here will do nothing."

"… Ok." Not sure if I quite believe that, but it's not important, I still have to know the what's and how's to working here. He continued showing me where all the stuff goes and how it needs to go, when I realized I still only know one other person who works here. "So… just Daisuke works here?"

"Hmm? Oh no, I forgot, we got sidetracked… no, do you remember Takeru, or T.K.?" I nod. He was on the basketball team, and was the only person that could handle hanging out with Daisuke. "Well, he works usually when Daisuke works. I work a lot of the time, mostly because my dad knows he can get away with using me like a work mule. Other than that, it's just you. The person working during the day on Saturday and Sunday will do the overnight themselves, because we get less customers then." Nodding, we continue with training.

I guess I can't shut up because I ask Tai another question about earlier. "Well, now that you apologized to me, I have question; why didn't you make fun of me when I told you earlier I want to major in fashion? Or did you plan to apologize when I got hired?"

"No, I respected that from you. I only work here for like the next few weeks until I have to go back to college myself." He goes to college?

"Are you still in soccer?"

"Yeah." He smiles. "Got a soccer scholarship, and hope that I go pro." He was really good. All I know is that before Tai was on the team, our school sucked. And, giving Daisuke a complement while saying this, when those two were on the team, we had the best soccer team in the nation.

"You will, I just know it." I say. I thing the mood has changed from earlier. I actually am enjoying this time with Tai.

"Thanks." He says smiling, and for the rest of the night, we actually got along and talked for the rest of the time.

I might actually enjoy working here if this keeps up.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Read and review

**_Chapter 3:_**

**… I never would have thought that Tai would ever be my friend. But the one thing that did come as a shock to me (though it really shouldn't have) was…**

* * *

I never thought that I would ever enjoy working. Let alone working in a place I would never see myself working. But, here I am, about a week into my job at Yagami's and the Matsuda's.

It kinda is a nice mix of how things work; I go and stock the sports store (Which is quite a challenge in its own respect, who knew that they sold out of equipment sooooo fast?), then, I walk home, take a weird nap (It will still take some time to get used to, especially since I actually slept at night last night.), change (Mr. Matsuda did give me $30 dollars the first time I worked in the bakery with my uniform on.), then go to the bakery (Its awesome, more so in the morning, when all the new stuff has recently been baked.) and work, or I just go there to eat and talk.

It will be different today, as I actually work during the day today. After Tai and me got the store re-stocked that first night, he went through the ropes with me on how the daytime shift works. I knew how to use a cash register, and how stupid some customers can get, so it was rather quick tutorial.

I get dressed in my day uniform. It doesn't look good on me, but it is cute. It weirdly makes me feel like a basketball player too… I have no clue if that's a good thing. Must be cause I find it cute.

On my way, I head towards my favorite bakery, for both breakfast and lunch. "Morning Kenta. So, you are doing the day shift at your other job, but you still come here?"

Laughing, "Yup haha, sorry, I'm just used to eating breakfast and lunch here." I practically just eat here for my primary meals. It's cheap (I mean free, for the most part), delicious and filling.

"I'm just giving you a hard time." She says. After a moment of looking at me, she says, "This uniform is cuter, but the other one looks better on you."

"Oh, trust me, I know, I found that out when I actually tried them on at home." I noticed that before then, when I got them that they would be cuter that the soccer shirt. To prove myself right, as soon as I got home, I went into my room, and tried them both on. I really with I looked better with this one I like it more. "But, I still like it, even though I shouldn't."

After a few minutes of talking, I finally get the bread I want and leave the store, stopping somewhere else for something to drink. Water is ok, but that usually is supposed to be for during the day or night. I leave some behind in my storage area.

I still have a half hour before I need to get there, so I unlock the back of the store (Keys are awesome.), go to my usual spot where I sit and eat. I eventually feel someone tapping me on my shoulder. I turn around to see Tai, looking kinda annoyed.

"Ok, so you are trying to make me look bad." He says with mock-annoyance, his face changing to a grin.

"Haha, no I left early, got breakfast, and not wanting to go back home, decided to just come here."

"You are lying, aren't you? You always show up at least a half hour before you are scheduled. I feel like that you like working too much and stuff." I actually do get that from Tai's dad, as well as Takato's parents. I even think that Takato said it once to me. It's not that I love working; I just really want the money for a expensive piece of paper… I feel like my life is a video game and I currently am doing the lengthy trade to get something useful.

"No I swear I just really have nothing really in my life that I feel is more of an importance than working right now."

Staring at me for a minute or so (I call it 'The Tai Stare of Disbelief'.) before saying, "… So, you are saying that you never have any fun at all? How can you live?" Sure, I really don't go and do much that doesn't involve working. Know what I do when I don't work? Sleep and eat, because I never feel like doing much otherwise.

"Nope, and I have no clue. How do you live? What do you do when you are not here?"

"Mostly, I practice soccer, though I go to see my Yamato's band perform, and I go out on dates." He says. I keep hearing about that Tai and his girlfriend go to different colleges. Tai mentioned that she goes somewhere here for computers and is really smart. And they spend a lot of time together when they can, which was why he was so adamant for me to work here as well he told me.

"Sounds exhausting and expensive."

"That's life." …Profound. This girl must have him smarter to some extent, I assume. "Well, anyway, my dad found someone who will replace me soon. They are working tonight. So I was wondering… would you mind training him? Takeru and Daisuke called in sick." Yeah, 'sick' I'm sure.

"You have a date tonight, right?"

"Yes, so please? I am not above begging for you to say yes." He really isn't and he does beg a lot.

"You don't need to beg, I will fill in for you, fine. I am off tomorrow for both of my jobs."

"Thank you, I promise, I will find a way to make this up to you." He says. You don't have to make it up. I have nothing to do tomorrow, and I don't mind being here.

After talking for a while, Tai eventually open the store, and I prepare myself for my first day shift here.

TLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTLTL 

I expected more idiots, going by Tai's standards. I never got one. All I did see is why the store needs to be re-stocked heavily during the night. I was effectively busy all day, besides during lunch break and my other break. It was a nice day though.

At the end of my shift, I went home and got my other uniform, and actually went out to eat at somewhere that Takato and Jen recommended for ramen. The only thing I do trust Takato with in terms of what he suggests to me is just food, never dates.

I eventually get back to the store, to just help Tai out during the last half hour. He told me to go home, telling me that the new guy (I think Tai said his name was Hirokazu.) would be there at nine, and to be there the same time… Like he knows me at all. Of course I will show up and help. Plus I kinda want to meet his girlfriend.

Going in the back entrance, and put my overnight stuff in my cubby. I walk onto the work floor, seeing no Tai in sight, but the store locked up. Huh, Tai must be excited for his date and closed early.

I suddenly hear a knock on the door and see someone who I never thought I would see near a sports store… and that's saying something knowing the fact that I work in one. Koushiro Izumi, he has red hair, was shorter than most in our class and was the president of the computer club.

Like I said, it is weird to know that I am working in a sports store, but why is he here. I walk over to the door and unlock it. "Hello, sorry, do you need something? Sorry, I think my co-worker closed up early for his date."

"Actually, that's what I'm waiting for." He says. What does he mean? Why is he here?

Before I can ask, hear a noise behind me. I look around see and Tai with a look that mixes his 'Tai Stare' with panic. "Kenta, what are you doing here?"

"Why am I here? You know I would show 'early'." I say

"Well… why did… what… just…" Tai stammers. Why is he having trouble talking?

After what seems like forever, Koushiro finally speaks up. "So, you are Kenta, from high school, right? The one who made all the costumes for the school plays and started the fashion club?" He says, looking at me.

I nod. The situation was growing more confusing. "Yes, and you are Koushiro, the one who was the computer club president, right?"

He nods too. After a few more minutes of Tai trying to recollect his thoughts, Koushiro says, "I'm sorry for what Tai did to you in school, he told me that he started working with you and that you started working here with him. He was trying to tell you sooner, and I'm sorry that you found out this way." What is he talking about?

"Wh…What?"

After what seemed like forever, Tai finally says, "W… well, I, umm… Picked on you for the umm, what the word you called it again, Kou?" Kou? …what the actual fuck?

"Ironic, Tai."

"Yeah, that's it… I picked on you for the, umm, ironic reason that I umm… was not as comfortable with umm… things as you were."

"Huh?" Is he actually admitting that he is…?

"What he is trying to say is he picked on you because you had the courage to be out and he isn't." Koushiro said.

"I guess you could say that I am… umm… g… .gg…g…ga… gay!" Tai forced out, looking down and rather embarrassed. "And, umm… we have been dating… for like a few years now."

So… let me get this straight… I have been out longer, but he has a boyfriend? HOW IS THAT FAIR?


End file.
